James is Learning
by Lavender Fleetfoot
Summary: For the first time in his life, James isn't quite sure how to talk to a girl. But he's willing to try. Ties in with my other story Only a Little Insane, but reading that isn't required at all.
1. The Worst Day Ever

Lisa was having a bad day. Scratch that. The worst freaking day in the whole world, or at least, Hogwarts.

She slept in because she'd stayed up late working on an essay for Transfiguration. Once she crawled out of bed and got dressed she put her shoes on the wrong feet because she was so tired and spent ten minutes trying to figure out why they felt so wrong, making her miss breakfast.

She walked into her first class and realized she had forgotten the essay upstairs, ran all the way back up to the tower, found it in her textbook that was already in her bag, ran all the way back down to her Transfiguration class, and got five points taken away from Gryffindor and a detention for being late.

She fell asleep in potions class, singed the sleeve of her favorite robes and possibly, maybe, sort of accidentally threw a book at that stupid Slytherin making fun of Katie Greening, because he was going to make her cry and the last time that happened it took all of the fifth year Gryffindor girls to quiet her down again. Only the book missed and landed in that idiot Nott's potion making it explode, drenching the entire class in his potion that was supposed to remove warts, but it was really crappy so it GAVE everyone massive green boils, sending the entire class to the Hospital wing during lunch, making all the students mad at her and made her stomach hate her even more.

Care of Magical Creatures had gone no better and she had ended up tripping into a barrel full of flobberworms which she thinks are the most disgusting creatures ever, even worse than trolls.

She was so fidgety and shaky from the flobberworm diving and lack of food, Professor Binns sent her out of the class room and told her to go do something else because she clearly didn't want to be here and she was just distracting the class. She was really upset about this because History of Magic was her favorite class. And to top it all off she got another detention and a lecture from Professor Carlton when he caught her out of class and wouldn't believe that Professor Binns would actually notice that someone didn't want to be in his class.

So you can definitely say that she was royally pissed when she finally got down to dinner. She sat down on the bench and heard a humongous fart. I'm talking like elephant trumpet loud. She'd just sat on a Weasly Whoopee Cushion, that she suspected had a Sonorous charm added on to it. For a few second she wasn't sure whether she wanted to cry hysterically or find whoever did this too her and possible cause some minor injuries. She really was _just_ about to cry when she heard that git, James Potter, laughing so hard he was practically crying. That made up her mind for her. She stalked over to him and poked him in the chest.

"And just what is so funny?" She had a look on her face that would make any other guy pee his pants, but this was a Potter/Weasly boy, he was used to mean looks from women.

"That whoopee cushion was hilarious! The entire Great Hall heard that!"

She stared at him and gripped her wand so tight her hand started to shake.

"What's the matter?" He stupidly asked. "It's all in good fun!"

Lisa unleashed a bat bogey hex on him so scary it almost put Ginny's best to shame. James ran out of the hall screaming like a little girl.

Lisa took a deep breath to clear her head and turned on her heel to face Professor Longbottom.

"I'm assuming the erm- rather loud _noise_ was caused by Mr. Potter?"

"Uhm, yes sir." She hung her head, in hindsight she did over react a little. "I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again, I've just had a _REALLY_ bad day and he was just the last straw."

"Well, he is a bit...trying at times, yes. But see to it that it doesn't happen again Miss. Woodward."

"Yes sir."

"Alright then. Have a good dinner." He walked back up to the teacher's table.

She walked back to her seat sat down and FINALLY had something to eat.

* * *

A/N-I feel kind of bad for making her go through that...ah well she got rid of some of the anger out on poor James. That's what you get for annoying a girl when she's had a bad day :)

~Lavander


	2. The Night James Lost It

James stared thoughtfully, for once, into the fire place in the Gryffindor common room. He was so confused. Most girls didn't get so mad when he pranked them. They either start crying and are comforted by their mates, or they start flirting with him. Not a single one, aside from his cousin and sister had ever fought back. And that Hex! Dear Merlin! It was worse than his mum's that time he "accidentally" charmed her hair bright blue.

"Are you all right there James?" His best friend, and cousin, Fred sat down in the squishy maroon next to him. "You look a little odd"

"How odd? Albus odd or weird day odd?"

"Weird day odd, obviously. There is not a person in the world that is stranger than that brother of yours."

"Yeah, he's the weirdest. Anyways, I had a pretty weird day. This girl..." James sighed in frustration.

"AHHHH...to be young again and to experience love."

"Fred, you're only a month older than me. And that's not it at all."

"What is then, cousin mine?"

"Well, remember at dinner?"

Fred almost fell out of his overstuffed chair he was laughing so hard. "H-How could I f-f-f-orget?"

James rolled his eyes. "Shut up tosser. I feel bad! I didn't mean to make that girl so mad, it was just a joke!"

"Well how would I know what to do? Imma dude!" Fred stuck out his chest all manly like, or so he thought. "I do not use this strange thing called conscience."

"Ugh-you came over here Fred, I didn't ask you how to fix this. You asked me what was wrong. But who could I ask?"

"I dunno. Ask a girl. We're related to so many we could almost start an army."

"Good idea..." He scanned the room and called out to his closest female cousin. " Hey Rosie!" A red haired girl looked up from her book. "Come over here a second."

"Fine." She walked over. "What's the matter. Need more help in potions?"

"So if I embarrass a girl in the middle of the Great Hall and she Hexs me, but I didn't mean to embarrass her, it was just a joke, what should I do?"

"Umm, apologize? How hard is that to figure out? Any other dim witted questions?"

James glared at her, "Hey there Rosy-Posy, I'd be a little nicer to me. I know your dirty little secret."

Rose's eyes widened. "Secret? What secret? I don't have a secret! You're lying!"

"Oh, really? Just remember cousin dear, I've got the map and I can see where everyone is all the time."

Rose panicked and tried to say some thing, but James beat her to it. "No, I won't tell anyone, IF, you don't give me any reason to."

"That's blackmail!"

"And you think I'm better than that?"

Rose scowled at him, but huffed and spun on her heel and stomped back to her worn out sofa and book.

"So...do I get to know the secret?" Fred asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"All in due time my fellow, but for now it's my bargaining chip." James smirked. It was a rare occurrence when he got something on Rose.

"Anyways, apparently I have to go apologize to that girl. Do you know her name?"

"Pretty sure it's Lisa or something. I think she's in Al and Rosie's year."

"Well, here goes nothing. Wish me luck."

Fred held his arms up to the ceiling and threw his head back. "Oh lovely heavens, please give James luck, and I'd just love a pony."

James rolled his eyes and kept walking over to the table in the far corner where he saw the girl who's excellent Hex nearly made him crap his pants earlier.

He cleared his throat nervously and said "Hi...um, Lisa?" The girl nodded confused. "err...could I sit here?" He pointed to the chair next to her.

"I guess so." She said suspiciously.

"Uh, Hi...I just wanted to apologize for the whole...whoopee cushion thing. I really don't have anything against you. You just happened to sit right where I put it."

"Yeah, I wanted to apologize for that too. I really shouldn't have over reacted like that but I had pretty much the worst day ever, so I was in an extremely bad mood."

"Eh. No big deal. My mum's Bat Bogey Hexes are as bad as yours so I'm kind of used to them." He wasn't really, they still scared the ba-jeebies out of him, but he wasn't about to tell her that.

She shuddered. "Yeah my mom's are pretty scary too."

He looked at her inquisitively, "What do you do to get in trouble?"

Lisa smirked. "Oh I usually try not to, but my brother had not yet made this revelation. I'm the quiet good one so it's really not that hard for me."

"Oh, wow. So today must have really sucked for you."

She winced as if the day was so bad it was causing her physical pain. "Worst. Day. EVER."

"What happened?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah, why not. Might cheer me up a bit. I got chased by my own snot today. A bit traumatizing." He laughed as if it wasn't a big deal.

Even so, Lisa still felt bad. "I'm sorry."

James laughed again. "It's fine. Really."

She nodded and told him about her unfortunate day.

* * *

"Dear Merlin!" I would have given up and crawled back to bed ages ago!" James exclaimed. Her day was honestly the worst day he had ever heard about.

Lisa shrugged. "I couldn't, not if I wanted to eat."

"You know, if you go to the kitchens the elves will give you what ever you want. You can go practically any time you want too."

"I have no idea where they are, so I couldn't if I wanted to."

James smiled. The kitchens were his favorite place to be, he could get there in his sleep if he wanted to. "I can show you sometime. You know that giant portrait of the fruit bowl? Just tickle the pear."

Lisa laughed, "Thanks, midnight snacks here I come!" she yawned suddenly, "ugh-not tonight though, I'm beat. I'm going to go collapse into bed. Thank you for listening to me rant about my bad day."

"Sure, thanks for not Hexing me again when I came over here."

"I'm so sorry."

James smiled. "It's okay, really, don't worry about it, I've had worse. Good night." He waved after her and wandered back to his chair. He plopped down into it before jumping up again. He had sat on a first year. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? YOU sat on ME!" This first year was rather brave, he is a Gryffindor though.

"Shoo-first year-shoo." James waved his hands at the first year like he was trying to get a pesky fly away from his food. The first year stomped off to a chair in the corner, far from the warmth of the fire and grumbled about the injustices they had to endure to another group of first years.

Fred bounded up to him again. "Well, that took a while..." he smiled deviously, "have fun?"

"Yeah, I guess. She was telling me about her really crappy day, which was why she hexed me."

Fred looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"And that was fun?"

"Yup."

"You've lost it. Was there any snogging involved at all?"

"No..."

"Yup, you're insane."

"Why? Am I not allowed to just talk to a girl?"

"Not you! You've got a reputation to uphold."

"Yeah...so?"

"Sooooo, I'm saying you don't normally do this."

"Well she bloody hexed me! How does one go about apologizing "normally?""

Fred shrugged. "I don't know. I don't usually apologize"

"Right, so stop criticizing me."

"Fine."

"_Fine_."

There was a minute of silence while both boys glared at each other.

"Wanna go sneak down to the kitchens?"

"Heck yes!"

And they sluck off into the night suddenly best friends again.


	3. The Frosting Incident

James Potter had a plan. Of course this was a regular occurrence, rarely did he NOT have a plan. Nevertheless, this plan was different. This plan was going to give him detention. Naturally many of his plans led to detention, but those were poorly thought out plans. This one was going to get him detention, on purpose.

Fred wasn't completely sure why James wanted detention, but in Fred's experience the best pranks were always the oddest and most obscured, so he shut up and went along with it. Fred would never have guessed that James was getting detention for the sole purpose of talking to a girl. In his eyes James didn't need excuses, he could charm the socks of any girl, and quite literally did so many times. His skills in charming socks to fly off and berate the wearer were legendary. His Quidditch teammates do not appreciate this aspect of James after practices and games.

So why did James need to get detention just to talk to a girl? Well, in short, he's bloody terrified of her. Which is also, predictably, why he's so intrigued by her.

All of this explains why Fred was standing in the Great Hall at 8:00 on a Saturday morning; covered head to toe in bright pink frosting. It also explains why a very irate Professor Longbottom was lecturing James, while attempting to clear away chocolate cake from a muttering Gryffindor first year.

"I mean honestly, James, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't Professor."

Neville in all his years teaching had not once heard a troublemaker admit they weren't thinking. "Something odd is going on here." Thought the Herbology professor.

"Well if you're admitting your wrong doing, I suppose you don't need a detention." Correctly guessing a detention was what James was after. Though why he wanted one was completely beyond the irate professor, who had seen quite a lot in his 20 years at Hogwarts.

"Oh no Professor, I definitely haven't learned my lesson."

Again Neville was stumped, it really seemed as if James wanted detention…what was wrong with him? He decided to give James detention, but to also keep a close eye on him. Neville would have a chat with James before he put him to work editing first year's papers on the uses of beet roots. "Well then, I suppose you'll need a detention or two…"

"Well sir, I suppose I deserve it. Look what I did to my poor cousin!"

The first year covered in frosting growled quietly. This was the second time in three days he'd been ignored. This seventh year really was something.

Neville narrowed his eyes at the dark haired teen but switched his gaze to the taller of the frosting covered students. "Fred, do you know what the devil's going on here? Are you in on any wacky plans of his?"

"No plan that I know of sir. I think revenge for some teasing I did earlier."

"Well then." Neville shook his head and pulled a notepad out of his pock. He handed James a detention slip. "Two detentions, first one is tonight. Be there at 7:45."

"Isn't it at 8:00 sir? It usually is…"

"7:45 Potter. We have some things to discuss." Perhaps James' plan was not as impervious as he had thought.

* * *

James whistled as he walked down the dingy stone corridor to his pre-detention meeting with "Professor Longbottom." He knocked twice on the office door and entered after hearing a slightly muffled, "Come in!"

He stepped into his Uncle Neville's office. He was, of course, an honorary Weasly. James looked around the small, but familiar room but did not see his professor anywhere.

"Uhm...Uncle Neville?"

"Down here." Neville called from under his desk. "Sorry. My quill got away from me." He smoothed his robes out and sat down. "Ahem." James took a seat across from Neville. "Right. Now James, why the bloody hell did you cover your cousin and an innocent bystander in frosting and chocolate cake? And don't tell me revenge. You don't let yourself get caught for juvenile pranks on your own cousins. You're much sneakier than that."

"You're right. I save those for Al and the occasional uppity tossed." James snickered.

"Answer me, James."

"Can't a guy cover his best friend with frosting and not have his motives called into question?"

"No." Neville narrowed his eyes. Now he was positive James was hiding something; or even worse, planning something bigger.

"Alright..." James sighed, for once not sure of what to say. "There's this girl..."he hesitated.

"Go on." Encouraged Neville. He'd like to think of himself as a mentor for the Weasly children here. Their parents certainly appreciated the fact that the children could go to an adult with their problems instead of trying to fix them on their own. Though his own daughter rarely accepted his advice. She was a second year, and hopefully was years away from needing any advice about boys.

"And she's, different. She didn't try to flirt with me or throw herself at me or yell at me because she thinks I'm an immature idiot."

"And?"

"I dunno, I guess I have, like, a crush on her or something. I've never really talked to her though. Just once."

Neville nodded, but he still didn't understand why James wanted detention.

"So where does frosting and Fred come in?"

"Needed detention."

"To impress her." Neville prayed to Merlin there wasn't a female version of James running around out there unnoticed.

"No, to talk to her." James folded his arms embarrassedly and his ears grew bright red.

"Ahhh...so, Lisa Woodward."

The rest of James' faced began to match his ears.

"Why are you so embarrassed James? You've had girlfriends before."

"I know, but like I said before she's different. I just don't know how to act around her. If I'm too stupid and immature then she won't like me, but it's hard to not act like that all the time."

"Well, hiding who you are is never a good route James. That said, it might be best if you tone down the jokes and pranks a tad. She didn't appreciate the whoopee cushion. Sooner or later though she'll see the real you. If she likes you she'll stick around."

James smiled hopefully. "Thanks, Uncle Neville. I feel a little bit better."

"Any time James." A knock sounded on the door. Neville rose out of his chair. "That would be her. Could you open the door James?"

James gulped nervously but opened the door and let Lisa in.

"Oh hello James. Were you the one that covered my brother in cake and frosting after breakfast?"

James became panicked. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, he got in the way! I told him to look out but it was too late."

Lisa smiled. "It's fine. He's been playing the victim, he's in heaven with all the sympathy he's getting. Some first year Hufflepuff girl actually made him a get well soon card, with copious amounts of glitter."

Neville cleared his throat. The two students blushed and stopped talking.

"You two will be grading all of the first year's papers on the properties of beet roots. If you need reminding there's notes on my desk. You have from now until 10:00 tonight and 3:00 until 6:00 tomorrow afternoon." Neville placed thick stacks of papers in front of them and pulled out a pair of gloves. "I'll be in greenhouse number 15 if you need me and I'll be back at nine to be sure you're progressing."

"Yes, sir."

Neville closed the door quietly behind him and whistled as he walked toward the main hall. He really didn't need to do anything in greenhouse 15, but James needed all the help he could get.

* * *

Heehee, "What the devil's going on..." Yes, I am a AVPM geek XD I hope you are too!

Anyways, thanks so much to the very few who actually read this. Specifically mynameiscolor64 and Paperclipgail1728. They're the only two who have reviewed :( *keeps writing anyways because just doing it for LAWLS* XD

Let me know how I'm doing!

~Lavender


	4. The First Detention

For fifteen minuets the only sound in Neville's office was the scratch of quills against parchment and the shuffling of essays. Finally, James could stand the silence no longer.

"So he got a card? From a Hufflepuff?"

Lisa laughed. "Yeah, he was really proud about that. He said something about the recognition of injustices suffered by the first years."

"What?"

"Yeah, my brother's a bit strange."

"HA. You've got nothing on me when we're talking about strange brothers. You know that Slytherin that wanders around the castle singing carols and throwing tinsel at everyone? THAT is my brother."

"Well, he certainly is unique. I suppose it runs in the family."

"What do you mean?" James was hoping she wasn't insinuating that he was really weird and would never consider being friends with someone like him, because he's just sooooo weird.

"You've never apologized to anyone else before, have you?" She asked.

"Once or twice usually they're too intent on flirting with me." NO! Stupid James. Stupid! Why did you talk about other girls flirting with you. GAH! You're hopeless.

"Why did you apologize to me?" Lisa pulled James out of his self-berating thoughts.

"You were really, REALLY mad…and it's a nice thing to do."

"Why would you be nice to me? Usually people just ignore me." The scratching of quills had completely stopped now.

"You looked like you could use someone to talk to." Said James. "You were intermittently glaring daggers at your homework and throwing longing glances towards the dorms."

Lisa sighed and grabbed another essay from the top of the stack. "Yes, well. I was tired and my arithmancy homework refused to solve itself."

James laughed. "My cousin, Rose, has a t-shirt that says, "Dear Arithmancy, I'm not a therapist. Solve your own problems.""

"Haha, I need one of those." Lisa smiled. "Usually arithmany isn't so bad for me. It's my second favorite subject after History of Magic."

"Ugh." James made a face reminiscent of eating dirt. "How can you like that class? It's terrible. All he does is drone on and on and on about the Goblin wars."

"That's not all he talked about!" Defended Lisa. "He talked about the witch burnings in my third year. And for a whole month in fourth year my class convinced him to talk about the War!"

"WHAT? You did? That's ridiculous! My class hasn't even been able to convince him to talk about it once! I had to read about everything!"

"You did? Couldn't your dad just tell you?"

"Well, no. My dad's all protective of us and he didn't want to tell me before I was eleven and even then he only told me the tamest stuff."

"What's it like to have famous parents?"

"And aunts and uncles and grandparents?" Added James. "It's pretty weird. Especially because I was convinced we were just a normal family until I was eleven. I suppose I should have figured it out sooner though. A lot of people always came up to us in Diagon Alley…I just thought my parents had a lot of friends."

She laughed. "So you're well adjusted, but confused?"

"Well, no more confused than normal people…adjusted less so. I always get box seats at Quidditch games. That's the only way I abuse the fame." He smiled cockily.

They heard footsteps in the hall and busied themselves with the essays. The door opened and a girl with light brown hair and brown eyes peaked though it.

"Is my dad around here?"

"Nope." Answered James. "Try greenhouse 15."

"I see you're in trouble again, Jamesy."

"Alice! I told you not to call me that!" James glared at the second year. She giggled and slammed the door shut.

"You know Professor Neville's kid?"

"Yup. He's a very good friend of my family."

"Oh, that's right! I always forget he fought in the War." She paused. "It's weird to think that our quiet herbology professor fought against Voldemort."

"It is sometimes. But he's got that wizened air. The kind you get from…wars and stuff." James shuffled some papers and looked at a piece of parchment that was very old and wrinkled. Why would a first year write an essay on that?

"Neville's coming." He whispered while he shoved the parchment into his robes. "Look busy."

The door opened a second time and the Professor walked in. "How's it coming along?" He asked after he sat down at his desk.

"Fine." Answered James. "I'm almost done."

Lisa looked up in surprise and saw that his piled only consisted of a few more essays. He must have been grading the entire time they were talking.

"Your daughter stopped by." James added. "She was looking for you."

"Yes, I know. I saw her on my way here. She needed to know whether or not she was allowed to wear a costume for Halloween as it's right around the corner."

"Are we allowed to this year? Last year was a bit of a disaster…" Lisa trailed off. James had something to do with that? Didn't he?

"Yes, though there will be restrictions posted on the message boards in the common rooms." He shot a pointed look at James who was trying very hard not to catch anyone's eye.

Neville busied himself with some papers written by the sixth years and was not surprised when James announced he was done ten minutes later. Lisa looked despairingly at the pile she had yet to grade, which contained at least five more essays. She was relieved when Neville told James to work on the essays she hadn't graded yet until they were both done.

"Ah, thank you Ms. Woodward." Neville accepted the last essay. "Now, as for your next detention. I want to see you here," He checked his calendar, "Wait no, green house five, at eight o'clock on Monday night. You'll be tending to some Mandrakes. I'll provide the earmuffs. There will be a note sent to you Monday morning, incase you forget. Go on up to bed and enjoy the rest of your weekend."

"Yes, sir!" James barked with a smile.

"Good night, Professor."

"Good night, Ms. Woodward."

Lisa closed the door behind her and was surprised to find James waiting for her.

"Shall we walk together?" Asked James.

"I don't see why not. We are going to the same place." James nodded his head and they began walking up to the tower. "Are you looking forward to the rest of the weekend?" Lisa asked.

"Only if the weather stays nice enough to have Quidditch practice. Otherwise my weekend is going to be very dull."

"How's the team this year?"

James smiled. Quidditch was something he could talk for ages about. "Brilliant! We have three very excellent chasers this year, an extremely talented seeker," He puffed out his chest. James was the seeker, obviously. "Our beaters are the biggest and best at Hogwarts, and my cousin Rosie could stop a dragon from scoring."

"A dragon?" Lisa asked skeptically.

"Well, maybe not…but it'd have a hell of a time trying."

Lisa laughed. "Well, you certainly promote your team well Mr. Captain. Are we actually going to beat anyone this year?" She teased.

"OF COURSE WE ARE." James said, a little too loudly. "We didn't win anything last year because McLaggen is a great big idiot and a kiss up. I should have been captain last year!" He huffed.

Lisa laughed again. James always made her laugh. She decided she liked that about him.

"Oh crap." James sighed. "We should run."

"Um…why?" Lisa looked at him like he was crazy. He had that weird piece of parchment out again.

"Because Mrs. Norris is right behind us and around a corner." He started running and it was all Lisa could do to keep up with him. They burst into the common room gasping for air. Everyone turned around and gave them a weird look. "Mrs. Norris." James wheezed as an explanation.

Lisa caught her breath long enough to say good night and staggered up the stairs to her dorm. She flopped down on her bed and put a pillow over her head to drown out the poorly sung renditions of "Owl Me Something Dirty" her dorm mates were intent on giving the world. Katie looked up from her potions book and poked her.

"How was detention?"

"Detention was, fine. I dunno. It's detention. I graded some first year's essays on beetroots, including my brother's. It was surprisingly good. He only got one of the uses wrong so I gave him an E."

"Was it soooo lonely down there?" Katie asked, mocking Lisa's previous complaints about detention.

"No. James Potter was there too."

"Haha, awkward! Did you hex him again?"

"NO!" Lisa threw a pillow at her best friend. "I had a really bad day, okay? I don't go around hexing everyone."

"No, just James Potter." Katie was laughing again.

"Well, only when he pisses me off. Which he doesn't do normally. He's very nice actually."

"Oh really?" Katie wiggled her eyebrows at Lisa.

"Yes, really. We talked some while we were grading papers."

"OH, really?" Katie wiggled her eyebrows even more.

"YES. Really. Is there something wrong with your face? Did Robert get too intense again?"

"NO!" Yelled Katie horrified. Robert was her boyfriend and they had a habit of snogging a little too intently in front of Lisa.

"Are you suuuuure?" Teased Lisa.

"YES!"

"Okay." Lisa yawned. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Study for OWLS."

"Kaaatie. They're in EIGHT months."

"Seven and a half!" Katie shot back. "And we should start early! Just in case!"

"UGGhhhh."

"Go to bed Grumpy."

"I would Snow White, but our dorm mates are too intent on torturing us."

But then salvation came in the form of a livid Molly Weasley "OI. SHUT UP AND GO TO BED." The singing girls meekly apologized to the raging Head girl and the dorm was silent once again.

"Well, that solves that problem." Whispered Lisa.

* * *

**WOO! Another update! These will be frequent this summer(I hope). Especially seeing as how tomorrow is my last day of school this year! Extra WOO!**

**Well, review if you so desire...tell me how my writing is. I've been trying to work on it a lot, I'd love to know how it's doing! As always thanks to those who have reviewed, subscribed, or added to favorites! MUAH :D**

**DFTBA!**

**~Lavender**


	5. The Second Running

_I just wanna run, hide it away  
Run because they're chasing me down  
I just wanna run, throw it away  
Run before they're finding me out  
I just wanna run  
**(I Just Wanna Run-The Downtown Fiction)**_****

* * *

Neville whistled as he walked down to greenhouse five. It was a beautiful night, tinged dark blue, with the castle's stonewalls nearly shining in the moonlight and the forest a black outline in the distance. Though it was only October, Neville was certain there would be snow soon. Or rather, his plants were sure of it, considering they were all growing thicker leaves, dying, or burrowing under the soil in their pots. Neville was surprised to see that James and Lisa had arrived before him and were chatting away. He smiled to himself. Obviously the detention last Saturday had helped.

"Good evening Ms. Woodward, James." Neville unlocked the door of the greenhouse and they filed in behind him. "We still have to wait for two more students and then we can begin."

"Who is it this time?" Asked James, eager to know if any of his detention friends were joining him and Lisa.

"A third year from Hufflepuff and a sixth year from Ravenclaw. I don't think they've been in detention before." Neville guessed that James wanted to know if any more of his friends would be joining them.

"A Ravenclaw?" Lisa said. "I thought they never got into trouble."

"Oh, they do." Laughed James. "Trust me. They are a mischievous lot, just like the rest of us."

There was a knock on the door and Neville let in a shivering boy wearing a Hufflepuff scarf and grey Hogwarts sweater.

"Forget your cloak?" Asked the Professor.

"Y-Yes." He chattered.

A tall, dark haired boy strode in after him and Professor Longbottom gave directions to the small group of students. The earmuffs did not allow anyone to hear what was going on so little was said in the long hour they spent re-potting mandrakes. When the last mandrake was placed in it's new home and the dirt was patted around its leafy head, Neville took off his earmuffs and instructed for the others to do so as well.

"Earmuffs everyone. Thank you." He cleared his throat. "James, Lisa, and Henry can go. Stephen, we need to schedule your next detention."

Lisa wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and was not surprised to feel her forehead damp with sweat. Despite the chill in the green house, handling mandrakes was not an easy task.

After shrugging on their cloaks James, Lisa, and the boy from Ravenclaw tromped back up to the castle.

"Hey Henry, Lisa, fancy some pudding?"

"From the kitchens?" Grinned Lisa. She and Katie had snuck out for a midnight snack Sunday night following the instructions James had given her. The elves were all too happy to supply them with fresh biscuits and warm milk.

Henry cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Is that allowed?" Lisa raised an eyebrow at James as if to say 'I told you so.'

"The house elves love having students visit and we don't have to be in our dorms for at least…" He checked his watch. "Half an hour."

The tall Ravenclaw shifted on his feet uncomfortably. "Well…uh…"

"The fresh biscuits are amazing." Lisa offered.

"You can have warm milk too!" Added James.

"Alright, fine." Henry sighed and followed after them. "But I'm blaming you if we get caught."

James waved the piece of parchment that looked like rubbish in the air. "Oh, we won't." He smiled mischievously.

"Okay, I've seen that three times now, WHAT IS IT? Every time you pull it out you say something weird and then people come along right when you said they would."

"It's a map."

"An enchanted map?" Asked Henry.

"Yes! You catch on quick. No wonder you're in the house of the wise." James clapped him on the back.

Henry laughed. "Not wise enough to avoid getting caught coming back from the library late."

"From the library?" James was aghast. "That's why you had detention?"

"Uhm…yeah. Why?"

"My friend, you have yet to live." James smirked and tickled the pear to open the door to the kitchen.

"Hello Mr. James! Would you like your usual?"

"Yes I would. Thanks Hammy!"

"Ms. Lisa! How nice of you to come back. Would you like biscuits and warm milk again?"

"That would be great, Halima." Lisa was loving visiting the kitchens. The kind elves reminded her of her grandmother, and their biscuits were even surprisingly similar.

A different elf approached Henry. "And for you, mister?"

"Uhm…I suppose biscuits and warm milk would suffice. Thank you,…uhm."

"Oatmeal."

"Oatmeal?"

"That's my name sir." The elf bowed.

"Oh, right." Henry was bright red. "Thank you, Oatmeal."

"So James, what did you do to land yourself in detention?"

"I covered my cousin with cake and frosting. Lisa's brother got caught in it too though."

"Why did you do that?" Henry was looking at him like James was saying that the sky was obviously bright green."

"Because he said mean things about me."

"Okay then…" Henry gave James a patronizing look but turned instead to Lisa. "Why'd you get detention Lisa?"

"I had a bad day."

"And you got detention for that?"

"No. I was five minutes late to Transfiguration because I forgot my homework so I had to go back and get it. Then I got caught in the hall after Professor Binns sent me out of class."

"Were you causing a disturbance?"

"Well, sort of. I had fallen in a barrelful of flobberworms in Care of Magical Creatures so I was a little shaky. Those things not only look, but feel disgusting."

"You should be more careful next time." Henry commented. He checked his watch. "Right well, it's about time to go, so I'm leaving. I'll see you two in the future. Hopefully not in detention."

"See ya."

"Nice to meet you, Henry."

He walked out without another word.

"Well…you win some and you lose some." James sighed. "I've met half my friends by randomly talking to them and inviting them to stuff. I've met a lot of pricks doing that too."

Lisa looked at her own watch. "He is right though. It's about time to go up to the common rooms."

"So it is." James sighed again. He didn't really want to leave the warmth of the kitchens, the delicious half finished pudding, or the girl that had been on his mind so much lately. "Well," he wiped his mouth. "Off we go!" He whipped out his parchment and announced, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"You what?" Lisa was confused again.

"That's how you work the map."

"But you didn't say that before when you used it."

"I know. It just kinda wakes it up. If you close it without telling it "Mischief managed" it'll stay open."

"Oh…" Lisa still didn't understand.

"Never mind." He scanned the map quickly. "It's all clear." He smiled. "After you."

Lisa opened the door attached to the painting and they snuck off down the corridor, being quiet as they could as to not attract the unwanted attention of the ancient Filtch or Mrs. Norris.

"You know," Lisa whispered. "Just who is Mrs. Norris married to?"

James snorted and had to cover his mouth to keep his laughter in. "My brother, Albus, and I have always wondered that ourselves." He finally said when he had composed himself enough.

"But why not Miss. Norris, or just Norris? Who would marry a mangy old cat?"

"The world may never know." James said gravely, but he couldn't hold up the façade for long. He and Lisa were so breathless with giggles, they almost didn't notice the click of heels right around the corner behind them. James looked up in panic. "RUN." He mouthed. And for the second time Lisa found herself running through the corridors of Hogwarts following James Potter, hoping to Merlin he knew where he was going.

* * *

**Double update? All the way? SO INTENSE.**

**Yup! Had extra-extra time today (A product of the school day ending at 11:30 XD) and I'm trying to catch this story up with Only A Little Insane, my other one that ties in with this one(for those that are confused).**

**Also, do you think this story could have a better title? Lemme know because I'm thinking about changing it. DFTBA!**

**~Lavender**


	6. Stuck Behind the Tapestry

James pulled Lisa behind a very gory tapestry of a goblin and a giant fighting. "Don't make any noise." He whispered. He cautiously looked through the small space between the wall and the tapestry to see who was walking past. James saw the unmistakable, severe gray up-do of Headmistress McGonagall. They had come very close to, at least, 20 more detentions. Give or take a few. 'Though maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing.' James thought to himself as the sharp clicks of her shoes disappeared down the hall.

"Have they passed?" Lisa whispered as quietly as she could.

"Yes," James whispered back. He turned to face her and was suddenly very aware of how close they were. "I-it was the Headmistress." He said in a desperate attempt to hide the fact that his face was bright red and his forehead felt very hot.

"Good thing you hid us." She said. Lisa had noticed that the castle had become very warm in the last few minutes. She also noticed that behind this hole in the wall was not nearly big enough for two. Maybe if she wrapped her arms around him her elbow wouldn't be digging into the rough stone behind her. 'That's ridiculous.' She told herself. "We should probably go back up to the tower. We don't want to push our luck."

"Yeah." Said James quietly. He fought the itch to wrap his hands around her waist, to pull her close to him, to smell her neck. He shook himself out of his reverie and checked the map more carefully. "Come on, let's go." His hand grabbed hers and pulled her out of the crevice in the wall and dragged her up the stairs around the corner and down the hall to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"I guess I'll see you around." Lisa said softly. James still had her hand in his, not that she minded. "Detention was surprisingly more fun with you there."

"No problem." He smiled. "I'll see you around." And then he did just what his hands were begging him to do, although in much more friendly, brotherly way than he had wished.

Lisa smiled and hugged him back. "Good night." She said when he pulled away. 'Don't let go.' Her mind screamed, but she too dropped her arms back to her side.

"Good night." He replied. "Norwegian Ridgeback." He winked at the Fat Lady and she giggled.

"You really should be back before curfew." She admonished, although the effect was ruined by the fact that she was still giggling. James Sirius Potter reminded the Fat Lady of his grandfather with both his looks and his charm.

Lisa headed in the direction of the girl's dorms after offering a final wave good bye. James wandered over to where Fred was sitting. He noticed Lisa's brother sitting in the chair James usually sat in.

"Excuse me." He said politely. The first year's head flew up; shocked that James was acknowledging his existence. "Could I possibly sit here?"

"Err, umm, yeah…I guess." His eyes were really big. He was a little afraid the seventh year would beat him up or steal the candy he had hidden in his robes.

"Thanks." James smiled. "Oh, wait, what's your name?"

"S-Steven." Though he was nervous, the first year's eyes narrowed. Just what was this guy playing at?

"You're Lisa's brother, right?"

"You know her?" As if his sister knew popular, crazy-awesome people like James Potter.

"Yup. We're detention buddies."

Steven laughed. "_Lisa_ got detention? Oh that's rich. Next you'll be telling me Peeves is actually a swell guy. Next time you try to pull one over on someone, maybe try someone that's more gullible."

"Uhmm…my bad, kid. Er, Steven." The short brown haired boy laughed again and walked over to the group of awestruck first years in the corner. Steven had just talked to a SEVENTH year, one that was Harry Potter's son no less. Steven was a hero.

"Oi, Freddie, you awake?" James shook his cousin's shoulder.

"I'm paying attention!" Fred screamed as he jolted awake, thinking he was in the middle of class. "Oh, there you are." He said once he realized James was not a professor. "I've been waiting for you for hours!"

"Sorry, MUM." James snorted. "What were you waiting for anyways?"

"To hear how it went with that scary chick."

"Her name is Lisa." James scowled at his best friend. "It went fine. We snuck down to the kitchens afterwards with this sixth year Ravenclaw that was in detention with us. He turned out to be a bit of a prick though and left before we were done eating. Anyways, we got stuck behind a tapestry in the corridor with that suit of armor, you know the one that can't sing?"

"Yes," winced Fred. Everyone knew of the suit of armor with a voice like nails on a chalkboard, and on its better days, dying cats. The hallway in question was nearly always deserted during the holidays.

"And how does one get "stuck" behind a tapestry? That sounds like a lame excuse you'd give a nosey Prefect explaining why you're out and about with a girl after hours."

"Well McGonagall turned up behind us, what exactly were I supposed to do? My mum is pissed enough, thank you. I didn't have the cloak, only the map, and the map said there was a convenient hiding spot ahead. So we hid."

"That's it?" Scoffed Fred.

"Pretty much." James yawned. "I'm going to head up to bed. Detention and all that running made me tired."

"Good night, Grandpa."

"'Night, MUM." James ruffled Fred's hair as he passed his chair.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth, dearie," called Fred in a falsetto voice. James rolled his eyes at his best friend before disappearing up the stairs.

* * *

James was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. He slept soundly through the snores of his roommates and woke up two hours before his usual eight o'clock. Lying in bed staring at the top of the curtain around his bed he decided to eschew the normal throw-everything-on-at-the-last-minute-and-run-like-hell approach and would actually get up early for once. Partially just to see Rose's face, partially because despite the pudding last night, he was ravenous. He showered quickly and threw on his uniform and robes. He grabbed his bag, after checking to make sure his homework was in it, and went down to the common room. Rose was sitting at a table and was writing what appeared to be an essay for Professor Binns.

"Good morning, Rosie!" James said, being as chipper as he could manage.

"James!" Rose let out a huge breath. "You scared the crap out of me. What are you doing up so early?"

"I dunno. My internal clock apparently just decided it was time to get up. Are you going down to breakfast soon?" He checked his watch; it was only 7:00. James wasn't exactly sure what time breakfast started because he usually arrived ten minutes before it ended.

"In half an hour, maybe." Replied Rose. "I've got to get this essay finished first."

"You're doing an essay the day it's due?" James was shocked. He pressed the back of his hand to his cousin's forehead to see if she was sick. Rose batted his hand away.

"No, of course not, James. It's due next Wednesday, but I should have had it done last night."

"OOOOO, was someone distracted?" James giggled like a twelve-year-old girl. He knew Rose's little secret. Not that he'd tell anyone of course. He liked his face the was it was.

"Shut up and go down to breakfast, brat." Rose glared at him and turned back to her essay.

James winked at her. She wasn't always morning person. "Just joking Rosie, we all know you're asexual anyways." Rose threw a broken quill at him but was smiling. James skipped out of the common room, just to be obnoxiously chipper, and headed down to the Great Hall.

He was not surprised to see that very few people were eating breakfast at this hour. He was however, shocked at the amount of food covering the four tables. There were heaping plates of eggs everyway you could think of, several boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Breakfast O's, trays of toast all down the tables with jam and butter to the side, baskets of fresh fruits, and pitchers of pumpkin juice. James was in awe of how much food was on the tables. Usually all he could snag is couple pieces of toast and if he was lucky a hard-boiled egg or two. James was so distracted by the food he nearly missed the fact that Lisa was sitting in the middle of the table, by herself. He sat down next to her and immediately started piling his plate with scrambled eggs.

"Good morning." He smiled before tucking in to his eggs.

"Morning, James. I didn't know you got up this early." Not many people do, merlin knows her dorm mates hate the fact that she does.

"I don't." James said after drinking from his cup of pumpkin juice. "I'm usually in and out of here and to class with five seconds to spare, but I woke up this morning and couldn't fall back asleep so I got up, took a shower, annoyed one of my cousins, and skipped down here, just to be obnoxious." He looked at his plate full of food and announced that he really liked this whole getting up early thing. Lisa laughed and they talked until one of her friends came and dragged her away. James sat in silence a few minutes but Albus bounding up to him, stealing his toast, and running away laughing maniacally, soon broke it. Fred sat down next to him and looked at James like he was crazy.

"What? Have I got something on my face?" James picked up his unused napkin from beside his plate and attempted to get whatever Fred was staring at off his face.

"Have you gone nutters?" Fred asked bluntly.

"No…why?" James set his napkin down.

"You're up early, you haven't snogged a random girl in like, a week, oh, AND you did your homework last night instead of scribbling down some rubbish this morning."

"How'd you know? You were off doing…something else?" James suspected he had been making out in a closet somewhere.

"Rosie told me you asked for help." Fred grunted, obviously miffed about something.

"Are you okay?" James asked his best friend, concerned.

"AM _I_ OKAY?" Fred exploded. "YOU'RE A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT PERSON THAN YOU WERE A WEEK AGO."

"No I'm not." James glared back. "Just because _I _have figured out I can't go through life acting like a twelve-year-old doesn't mean I'm a completely different person."

"Are you calling me a twelve-year-old?" Growled Fred.

"Well I'm not calling you mature." James grabbed his bag and stormed out of the hall. After he had a few minutes to calm down he realized how stupid that little fight was. Yelling at your best friend, never a great thing to do. He sighed, he had thought today would be a little better but it was already off to a horrible start. When he woke up he was so happy, but now he just wanted to go mope in a bathroom somewhere. James decided he'd rather show up to class early for once and surprise the crap out of his potions teacher. So that's just what he did.

* * *

**Finally! An update! A dramatic one too, ooooooo. I've had absolutely nothing to do this week, but despite all the free time I've found it very hard to write. I suppose it's writer's block, or the internet is just really distracting...**

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it! Free bowls of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Breakfast O's for everyone! Extra if you review ;)  
**

**~Lavender  
**


	7. James is Mature, Mostly

**Attention-After some thought, I've changed the title because it really only worked with the first chapter, which makes sense because this was originally a one-shot. Don't freak out if you get notifications about a story with a different title XD Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Lisa glanced around the common room looking for her younger brother, but she found someone much more interesting. James Potter was moping in the corner, glaring at nothing in particular. Lisa figured it wouldn't hurt to see what was wrong with him; he seemed fine at breakfast.

"Hey, James." She sat in the chair next to him and set her bag on the table. "What's bothering you?"

"My best friend is a twelve year old." He muttered.

"Really? He doesn't look like a twelve year old…"

"He acts like one." James spat out bitterly. "We're currently fighting about that fact. He needs to grow up and stop being such a child."

Lisa raised her eyebrows; James was a lot madder than she had thought. "I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault." He sighed and banged his head on the table lightly, but enough to make a muffled bonk. Lily looked up from the couch at the noise. She rolled her eyes but came over anyways.

"James, mum is going to be very distraught when you come home brain dead. Banging your head on a table isn't going to make Fred less childish."

"Why not?" James frowned and looked up at his sister. "I doubt he's ever going to not be a child."

"You're never not going to be a child," Lily shot back.

"I'm not a child!," protested James.

"How many times a week do you sneak down to the kitchen for pudding? Who squeals every time he sees a kitten? Who is still playing pranks on people even though he's seventeen."

"Me." He sighed. Lisa started laughing.

"You squeal when you see kittens?"

"Yes! They are so adorable." James had a huge goofy grin on his face. "I'd have a cat if my parents didn't insist on buying me an owl when I got my letter for Hogwarts."

"They bought you an owl so you'd write them letters. When was the last time you did that?"

"Err, a couple of weeks ago." James looked guilty. He'd been busy pulling pranks and actually studying, for once.

"Well I'm sure they'd love to hear from their oldest son." Lily admonished. "I bet they'd have some advice about Fred too."

"How are you so smart?," joked James.

"I just am. But there is still the fact that you're quite childish yourself."

"I'm getting better," protested James. "I've only gotten detention once this year, I'm getting mostly E's, and I'm an excellent quidditch captain."

"What quidditch have to do with being mature?"

"…Nothing?" Lily patted her older brother on the head and returned to the couch and her book.

"Er, sorry about that." James rubbed the back of his neck. "Didn't mean to ignore you."

"It's fine." Lisa smiled. "She's your sister, you can't not talk to her. Speaking of siblings, I suppose I have to go find my little brother. It's his birthday today and I brought him a piece of chocolate cake."

"Tell him "happy birthday" for me." James stood up. "I have to go write a letter to my parents, just so they know I'm still alive and stuff."

Lisa laughed. "See you later." She looked around the common room for her brother and found him sitting in a corner with other first years. They all seemed to be hard at work with homework, except for Steven who was daydreaming.

"Shouldn't you be doing your homework?" She asked him.

"It's my birthday." He huffed. "Besides, I did it all yesterday. Thanks for the chocolate frogs and Quidditch magazine, by the way."

"No problem. I have a piece of cake here for you too." She pulled out the small cardboard box the house elves had put the cake in for her.

"What?" He was shocked. "Where did you get this?"

"The kitchens." She gave him a fork and he dug in with gusto.

"Ift dewiffif." Lisa laughed at the chocolate frosting around his mouth.

"Wipe your face off when you're done. Happy birthday, little brother." He gave her a one-armed hug and continued eating his cake. "Oh, and James says "happy birthday.""

Steven almost spit his cake out, but swallowed it instead. "Wait, you _actually_ know him? I thought he was just kidding."

"I guess not." Lisa shrugged. "I'll see you later." She went up to her dorm to work on homework until it was time to go to bed, or at least she would have if Katie hadn't insisted on gossiping with her.

"So did you hear about Albus Potter?"

"Did he snog another girl? Because that happens every week, sometimes more than once."

"I know but it was Holly this time!"

"She snogs someone different every week too, it was bound to happen."

"UGH, you are a terrible gossiper."

"I thought you wanted to study for finals."

"I got side tracked." Katie was quiet for a minute and Lisa turned back to her potions essay. "So what's up with James Potter?"

"Him and Fred are fighting."

"No not that, everyone knows about that, they were yelling at each other this morning. I meant the fact that _he_ hasn't been seen with anyone lately."

"I dunno, he claims to have "grown up"."

"When did he say that?" Katie looked at her suspiciously.

"In the common room before I came up here."

"He just announced it to everyone?" It wasn't beyond James to yell out random things in the common room. Last year he informed everyone that Fred's pants were in fact on fire, hence the smoke, and not to be alarmed. The year before that he had taken it upon himself to make it known that his little sister was off limits, unless of course, you wanted your face reconfigured.

"No, just me and his sister."

"OH-HO." Katie smirked. "So you've been hanging out with him have you?"

"Err-yes, I've told you that haven't I?"

"You've mentioned it once or twice in passing, but now, _now_ I understand."

"Understand what?" Lisa loved Katie like a sister but sometimes she could be a little too much.

"I understand why James hasn't been snogging random girls."

"Because he's grown up?," asked Lisa, a little annoyed. She had just told her that, what about it did Katie not understand?

"No, that you and him are a thing, but a secret thing."

"WHAT?" Lisa's mouth dropped open. "NO! We are NOT a secret thing, nor are we a thing!"

"Hey, hey." Katie held her hands up as if to calm her friend. "Okay, I get it. But you can't blame me for assuming, all those late nights out you two had together…"

"Twice," snapped Lisa.

"You totally have a thing for him too." Katie was smirking again.

"Well…" Lisa blushed. "Umm, yes, but I doubt anything will happen. He's two years older than me, and knows a lot of other girls. I mean, it could happen, but it's very, very unlikely."

"Oh don't sell yourself short." Katie scoffed. "Robert's a year older than me, two years isn't that much."

"I know, but it's still uncommon." Lisa sighed. She didn't necessarily enjoy thinking that James would never like her. "Can I finish my homework now?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Yes, I suppose. This conversation isn't over though."

"Urgh," replied Lisa. The remaining three occupants of their dorm chose this point to make an entrance. Charlotte and Nadine were both had their arms around Holly and were comforting her.

"What's wrong?," asked Katie. Even if she and Lisa didn't particularly like their dorm mates they would comfort them if they were crying.

"James Potter turned her down," explained Nadine while patting Holly's back. Holly wasn't crying but she did look very upset.

"Didn't you kiss Albus, yesterday?" Lisa asked.

"Yes," squeaked Holly, "but I wanted to kiss James. He's so much better looking."

Lisa rolled her eyes without the three girls seeing her and decided she wasn't going to get any more homework done and might as well get ready for bed. It was times like these that reminded her why she didn't usually associate with them.

* * *

James was writing the letter to his parents when someone sat down next to him. He was hoping it was Lisa; maybe she could help him. He looked up and found a moderately pretty blonde smiling at him.

"Um, hi." He said, politely. "Can I help you?"

She looked at him suggestively and asked, "Do you want to snog?"

"Umm," James was confused. What the hell was this girl doing? "Not really, no." The girl stopped smiling immediately and instead looked a little shell-shocked.

"Oh, okay. Uhm, bye." She flew out of the chair and ran up the girl's staircase.

James shook his head. That girl honestly expected him to say yes. What's worse was that not too long ago he might have. He decided to ignore the weird interruption and read what he had written so far.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written since September. Believe it or not, I've actually been studying and doing my homework. I know I did get in trouble once, but I'm not planning on getting in trouble again for a while. The thing is I've been trying to grow up. I'm seventeen and if I want Uncle George to let me manage a shop I'm going to have to be responsible, aren't I? You'll be very happy to know I have E's in every class except for History of Magic. I'm rubbish in that, but I'm getting help from Rosie, despite her being younger than me. _

_I need a bit of advice. I know I could ask Neville, but I haven't seen him much outside of class because I've been keeping out of trouble. Fred and I are in a tiff; I guess you could call it that. I pretty much told him he acted like a twelve year old and he took offence to that. He does though, and I don't know how to make up with him. It'd be great if he'd stop acting so childish though. He has a new girlfriend every week, doesn't do his homework, and gets detention a fair bit too. What should I do?_

James thought a bit and decided he should add something about Albus and Lily, and maybe some of his other cousins.

_Albus is fine, as weird as normal at least. Lily is also fine, still with Lorcan, of course. I wouldn't be surprised if they got married someday. Rose is being very secretive, but I know why. HA. You'll find out eventually. Hugo is a bit mopey, but that's just because he's a teenager. Louis is studying hard, I'm assuming. I don't see my favorite Ravenclaw very often anymore; fifth year is pretty hectic. Roxy is having a lot of fun too; she's made quiet a few friends. I suppose that's everyone here. I'll try not to forget to write for so long again._

_Love,_

_James_

He decided that was enough and carried it upstairs to put in his bag. He'd mail it tomorrow before breakfast.

* * *

**Well, it was later than I intended, but it's still here! I've had some trouble writing it. Writers block, bleh. Hopefully I'll get a couple more chapters written soon! Thank you all so much for reviewing!**

**~Lavender  
**


End file.
